How To Calm Down An Angry Uchiha
by Hinata Blossum No Jutsu
Summary: Oneshot: Hinata notices Sasuke tends to get mad alot because of Naruto and a mysterious girl he likes. She sets out to find out a way to calm him down.. and mayber the mysterious girl... who is .... SasuHina


Wow.. Two SasuHina's in one day (only because right now I cant get online... grumble...) but anyway, their so cute! This has nothing to do with Eyes On Me. Pairings: SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno NejiTen, KibaTenma, some GaaraOC. Their 16, and Hinata's not with Sasuke in the beginning. Y'now.. im thinking of putting 666 in place of that 8888888.... (Dodges objects) No?! Okay...  
  
8888888  
  
How To Calm Down An Angry Uchiha.  
  
8888888  
  
Now, Hinata wasn't scared of Sasuke.  
  
Of course not. It was just that often, when she was training with Kiba, Sasuke would storm by in a fuming rage. Eventually she learned it was because of two things.  
  
One was Naruto. They fought a lot, but since they were older and both Jounin, Naruto could beat Sasuke sometimes. Which led to the glowering, brooding mood he was in.  
  
Another was one she had yet to get down t exactness, but apparently it was about a girl he liked that he apparently 'couldn't have.' Hinata really didn't believe this- almost every girl was at his feet, except for two. One was Tenten, who was with her ni-san, Neji, but she really didn't think it was her. Another was Tenmari, the sand girl. She completely ignored Sasuke. Being with Kiba and all... But she didn't think it was that either. So she couldn't figure it out.  
  
Rumor had it Sakura knew who this girl might be, but none of the Sasuke fan girls could get it out of her. Hinata was pretty sure she knew, having a smug smirk when they asked.  
  
She told all this to Ino one night when they were working, respectively, Hinata on her medic-nin studies, and Ino on grading papers, as she was the youngest chunin Teacher.  
  
Ino laughed. "So y-you could only think of Tenten and Tenmari!??" she almost fell out of her seat. Hinata was confused and a little hurt.  
  
"Yeah, that's all.." She said quietly. Ino laughed a little more, then, wiping her eyes as Shikamaru walked into their house.  
  
"Well.. I can't believe you haven't figured it out by now. Maybe you should just go ask Sakura," she said, as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Ino.  
  
"Ask Sakura what?" the lazy jounin asked.  
  
"Who Sasuke likes.." Ino said matter of factly. "Ahh" Shika said, smiling at Hinata before Hinata decided to leave the happy couple alone for some... alone time. Now she was starting to get mad. Did everyone know besides her and the fan girls?! She had asked Naruto, who had said, incredously, "You don't know????"  
  
She had gotten pretty much the same reaction from everyone on the old rookie Nine, Gai, and Sand teams. Even Gaara had stared at her like she was stupid, before turning to his girlfriend, Kaede [1] and asking, "Does she not know?"  
  
It was pissing off Hinata to know end, and it took a lot to piss her off. So she decided to take it almost straight to the source.  
  
Sakura.  
  
The next day found Hinata visiting Sakura. She was drinking some tea when she decided to pop the question.  
  
"Sakura, do you know who Sasuke likes?" she asked, her pale eyes determined.  
  
Sakura choked slightly on her tea, then looked at Hinata.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
VEIN POPPING  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT!" Hinata yelled, which made her jump a little. "Hinata calm down...." Sakura said softly. Hinata did, apologizing to Sakura. "No, no its ok. Its just.. We all thought you knew."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Well.. Sasuke likes you, Hinata."  
  
Hinata's jaw literally hit the floor. "Nani?!" she spluttered, then calmed down. She did like the Uchiha, it was just... why didn't he...  
  
"Why didn't he say anything?"  
  
"He thought you liked Shino."  
  
Shino? SHINO? Granted he was a friend but.... BUGS! Hinata had only admitted to Neji she was scared to heck of bugs.  
  
"Im scared of bugs!!" Hinata blurted out, without thinking. Sakura blinked, once, twice. "Well.. Now we know that..." Sakura said haltingly.  
  
Suddenly Hinata smiled slightly evilly. "Well.. I just wanted to find out why he was so angry.. Seems I have an idea to calm an angry Uchiha down...."  
  
Sakura looked at Hinata disbelievingly. "Hinata... are you Ok?"  
  
88888888  
  
A few days later, Hinata spotted Sasuke in a rage, taking it out on a poor tree. She told Kiba she was done training for the day, and jogged over to Sasuke. Off a little ways she saw a gloating Naruto. Apparently, reason one was today's anger.  
  
"Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun," She said softly, startling Sasuke as he whirled around. She found herself staring down the point of a Kunai. She blinked. He really was pissed.  
  
"O-oh! Hinata-kun!" he said, and for the first time she noticed his cheeks were tinged with a little pink. She smiled.  
  
"You seem to be in a bad mood today..." She said, smiling sweetly. Sasuke glanced Naruto's way.  
  
".. Yeah."  
  
Hinata put her plan into action. She leaned VERY close to Sasuke's face, who blushed a little more. "You're not very cute when your mad.." she said, her breath ghosting over his lips. The she leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
She would always remember their first kiss, because it took her breath way. The way his tongue ghosted over hers, and every little detail she could remember that made her blush to this day.  
  
Then when they were done he was staring at her with the cutest expression of surprise. "Sh-Shino?" he asked, more of a question.  
  
"..... I don't like bugs."  
  
8888888  
  
WAHHH! Too much cuteness! And a devious Hinata.  
  
[1] Kaede is a Naruto character I made up. Since only her name is mentioned, I wont describe her. But she's cool. Yeah. Fine. Email me or ill write a fic.  
  
Review please? Do you like my new name?  
  
Hinata Blossom No Jutsu. 


End file.
